The Sound of Chaos
by Girlmeetsbooks
Summary: *Title parody is The Sound of Music.* Chaos is Tsume's 16-year-old brother. He and Tsume are on his way to find something, but neither of them are sure what. But one day, Chaos meets a certain white wolf after seeing- and dreaming- of a white Lunar Flower, or quote Chaos - "pretty shiny flower." Join Tsume, Kiba, Chaos and the rest to find Paradise...or die trying.


**A/N – I've been sick for two days (and bored out of my mind) so I decided to upload this. Sorry if there are some typos- yeah, they get on my nerves too- but I've had vertigo (where you're very dizzy from a headache connected to your sinuses) so I've been having a bit of a tough time typing crap up. Can someone please tell me how to add a new chapter to the story? Every time I try to update, it says I've updated the same chapter twice and that's beginning to tick me off. Tired of getting that alert. Well, just say how in the review box. No flames please! ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. All I own is my fabulous OC Chaos. Yep, the gothic wolf-boy.**

Chapter One

The wind blew harshly in my ear. I felt like I'd gone deaf in a matter of minutes. I could barely see my brother, Tsume, as we walked through the blizzard. "Caught any scent of humanity?" I panted, struggling to catch up with Tsume's long stride.

His look was curious, but stern at the same time. "Why are you, of all wolves, concerned about _humanity_?" he scoffed. "Humans are the foul creatures that destroyed everything we have! Why are you interested in their population while we're on the brink of death ourselves?"

Smarting under his scorn, I shrugged. "Cat got your tongue as usual?" Tsume rolled his eyes. "Come on, Chaos, let's get our asses out of here and find a safe haven. Away from humans, too," he added bitterly. I winced and continued to follow him through the storm.

Later-

"Are we almost there?" I was hungry. And tired. And cold. I was shivering from the harshness of the blizzard.  
>"That's the third time you've asked me that." Tsume glared at him. "Idiot. What do you expect me to do? Go even faster than we already were?" I was going to say yes, we can do that, but I didn't even attempt of argument against Tsume.<p>

When Tsume was your older brother, you did what you were told, and that was final. "Don't make me push you offa that ledge, boy," he snarled. I jumped and swallowed, looking down. I was staring down a snowy cliff. I could barely see anything but darkness and mountains beyond it.

"A hundred foot drop," I whispered. "Your point being?" Tsume raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsume?" I managed to grasp my words at last. "I mean, that's a pretty steep drop...one of us could get hurt badly."  
>"So what's it to you," he shrugged, and shoved me down the ledge. I screamed in fear as I was thrown down, my back hitting a rock. Finally, I landed on a fluffy-like ground.<p>

"Oh god." I stood, dusting off my jeans and T-shirt. Tsume soon skidded to a stop, gracefully, next to me. "Klutz," he muttered. I blushed and looked away, hurt by his sarcasm. He began to walk away, and I stood, tripping over the same rock that had hit my back, and followed.

"Shh!" Tsume suddenly stopped. I bumped into him. "Sorry," I whispered when he glared at me. "Shift forms," he murmured, and changed to wolf form. I hesitated, then followed suit. _What is it, Tsume? _I asked in a soft voice as we began to walk. _Why are we trying to hide like this? _The annoyed grey wolf merely glanced at me, but said nothing. I sighed and continued to follow him through the hills.

Finally, we arrived at a small cave.

_So this is it? _I stared at him. I was surprised Tsume wanted to stop and rest. He'd dragged me around for at least three days now. I was beginning to fear I'd die of starvation and exposure.

_No shit. _Tsume stepped inside. When I reluctantly stepped back, he looked back at me. _Well, are you coming or not? _

I nodded and followed, scampering after him.

Tsume shifted back to human form and leaned against the wall. I shifted, but took it in instead of closing my eyes like Tsume had done. There were crystals and ice hanging from the ceiling. Despite that fact, it was nice and warm, and a small lake lie ahead. Glad for water, I ran to the lake and took off my shirt, baring my chest. I jumped in and laid back, relaxing in the warm liquid. I looked underwater.

It almost looked like a wishing well- there were coins everywhere. But with that, fish and small minos swirled around, and some goldfish hid under seaweed. It almost felt magical.

However, one specific wildlife form caught my eye. I squinted. At the very bottom corner of the lake, there was a white flower that looked almost like it was glowing. I jumped out of the water, standing weakly, and wondered what the hell it was doing down there.

While I gawked, I didn't realize Tsume had come up behind me. "Something fascinating down there or something?" His generally flat tone sounded somewhat curious, but I knew he was trying hard to hide it. That was Tsume for you- never show your emotions; was his mottow he always told me.

"Uh..." I swallowed. "There's a pretty flower down there. Um..come look!" Tsume came to my side and squinted. "I don't see anything," he grumbled. "Getting distracted by shiny things again, boy?"

I stiffened and said nothing.

"Hmph." Tsume shook his head. "Well," he said slowly, "I'll go get us some food. You stay put. I don't want you getting lost." Upset that he treated me like a puppy, I nodded reluctantly but agreed anyway. With no words, Tsume disappeared out of the cave. All was quiet. And it gave me chills. I shuddered. I didn't like being alone. I never did.

It reminded me too much of memories I didn't want to recall. Anyway, shifting to wolf form, I lie down, leaving my shirt by the edge of the lake. I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but it was filled with images of a white wolf and that mysterious flower.

**A/N – I have to add something. I know it hasn't happened yet, but this story will be kind of a musical. Disney-style, even though it's anime. Yeah, I thought I'd try something different 'cause not everybody does this stuff. I don't own any of the songs I'm using by the way. You're wondering what song I'll use in the next chapter? (If I can get it to upload, that is.) Well review and find out! **

"**May the odds be ever in your favor." **


End file.
